A Prince and A Thief
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: The throne was his destiny, his birth right and, in his eyes, a curse and trap. The prince. A future king. The streets was all she knew, a dream for a better life, doing what she must to survive, a thief, stealer. A criminal. Their destinies completely different but fate would lead them to one another and so would it bring them together. Rating MAYBE changed.
1. Prologue

**Since I haven't written anything new, I wanna get more time and motivation for my other stories and I haven't seen really any Knuckles or Rouge stuff lately I decided to write this. I own nothing but the plot and OCs associated with the story. There are many Archie Sonic characters but it's mainly the game characters and the Archie characters are just there to help make the story so they won't really be seen after their introduced. Sorry for ANY and EVERY mistake that maybe in there, any person who reads my stories and has for a while knows that I will have mistakes as much as I try to make sure their not in there before I post a chapter or what not. This is longest prologue I have ever seen...And I created it. **

**Either way, enjoy. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A little story <strong>

"_Mother! Mother, will you tell us a story!?" The children cried. The little ones had trained all day and were ready for a break. _

_Mother, an elderly white hedgehog, turned her teal eyes from the beautiful afternoon sunset to the small ones. She smirked at them with an eye-brow up. _

"_A story, you say?" _

_The children giggled at her deep Spanish accent. _

"_YES!" The young girls yelled. _

_Mother shook her head. "Well, you all have worked hard today so I guess you do deserve a nice story." _

"_YAAAAY!" _

_Mother rolled her eyes. "Sit down. Sit down." The children did as they were told. "Now how about a nice princess story." _

"_Boooooo!" All the children whined some falling out and pretending they were already bored of the story and asleep. The oldest some had to be were 6 years of age. _

"_What?!" Mother asked a bit confused with them. They loved stories of princesses, love, kingdoms and war. _

"_Mother, we always hear something about a princess in distress…" _

"_Yeah, how about a story about a prince!" _

"_Oooooh, I would love to hear something like that." _

"_A PRINCE IN DISTRESS!" _

_Mother smiled saying, "Well, I know just the thing…How about the story of a prince and a thief?"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_Awesome!" _

_Mother chuckled. "Well, let's begin shall we…_

Once upon a time there was a lost tribe of Echidna

"_Hey! Like me!"_

"_Don't interrupt the story child"_

Again, once upon a time there was a lost tribe of Echidna. They traveled for a long time with no place to truly call their home. Aurora felt pity for them and through the heart of a young lad, she would help him find them a home. It wasn't easy for this young lad, being as he had to leave his family and friends but through his adventure he met many other species of Mobian, all lost like his tribe.

Days, months, went by before he questioned the purpose of his journey having found nothing or nowhere. Till Aurora showed him…Albion. He sent for his people right away, they were so grateful to him they made him king…This young lad's name was Byron. As time went on Albion became a wonderful kingdom, filled with justice and peace. Byron married and passed his crown on to the next generation who kept peace in Albion. Many generations passed and came time for a new king but he was…different….

* * *

><p>"…..KNUCKLES! PAY ATTENTION BOY!"<p>

The young echidna, known as Knuckles, was shaken from his daydream out the window by a nice knock on the top of the head by his great-great grandfather, Athair. The other children in the room laughed. Knuckles ignored them only rubbing his head to try and ease the pain. This was almost an everyday thing with the poor boy but he couldn't help it if the lectures were boring.

"Knuckles, I want to you see after class." Athair exclaimed before turning back to the board and finishing off the lesson.

Knuckles sighed. Most people in this class he saw every day because most of them were his family and other children of high statuses because of their parents, most of them echidna except two others maybe. Also most other children in Albion didn't get to have these educational experiences, Knuckles would gladly give it to them.

After the educational class the others went off to training while Knuckles stayed and got lectured by Athair.

Athair sighed cleaning off the board and placing his teaching material back in their proper places before turning back and looking at his grandson, great-great grandson. Athair didn't understand him sometimes, all he wanted to do was daydream and look out window at the town. Athair remembered a time when Knuckles took joy in the lessons being one of the smartest in class but now, the 6 year old barely stayed awake through the first 30 minutes of class.

Athair took a seat beside Knuckles, who was once again looking out the window. "Knuckles, what seems to be the problem? You used to love coming to class and listening to my lectures."

Knuckles sighed looking down at his desk and feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry grandfather…it's just…why does everyone else get to go out and enjoy the town but me?"

Athair sighed, he knew this day would come. He warned Locke about keeping Knuckles locked up in the castle learning and training all day.

"I'm sorry my boy," He said placing his hand on Knuckle's shoulders, "Lien-Da and Kragok are older than you, and the other children only stay here on the weekdays for the lessons, plus they won't take the throne…"

Knuckles sighed, he knew this but it still didn't seem fair to him. How could he become king of place he barely knew? He may have explored the outside of the castle when he was younger but he was baby and they were only showing him off to the citizens as the future king.

"I know grandfather…"

Athair rubbed his head saying, "How about this…I take you out with me tomorrow? I gotta meet up with an old friend of mine and I'll let you play with the children in the neighborhood."

The young one beamed with excitement turning to his ancestor. "You'll really do that!?"

Athair chuckled, "Of course. Confessing your fatheer won't be easy though."

Knuckles didn't let that tear his spirit he got up seeing as he had probably already missed half his training lesson sitting with his ancestor but he didn't mind.

"Thanks, grandfather!" He yelled with glee, hugging him before running off Athair smiled getting up and finishing his cleaning before starting his work for next week lessons.

Unknowingly to him or Knuckles to figures stood in the shadow of the hall with jealously and a plan in their eyes.

"Wow, that little spoiled-"

"Too much, dear sister."

"While his young we should put the plan in motion…"

"No, Uncle Athair will catch on quickly let's wait some more…"

"Nothing we can't fix with a little time…"

X

Athair made good on his promise, but Knuckles didn't expect it to be so early in the morning.

"Grandfather, why so early?" The young echidna complained still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Athair chuckled. "Well, as predicted your father said no BUT lets not worry about that."

Knuckles giggled right along with his ancestor. He was nervous but excited the city was just waking up and having seen nothing but echidnas most his young life it was refreshing to see so many new faces. He was especially happy with the nice greeting his ancestor got and him as well, mostly bows which made him uncomfortable.

Since Athair didn't want Locke to know he took Knuckles anyway, they had to sneak out on foot. Knuckles didn't mind, he would be using that route a whole lot from now on. They walked a while getting greetings the whole way.

By the time they got to their destination, morning completely came and the streets were busier than Knuckles expected. They arrived at this mansion with stone walls going all around it and a gate to allow vehicles and people to walkthrough with two fox guards equipped with swords, and a plasma gun, standing on either side. Also at either side were flags of a family emblem. From what Knuckles could tell this had to be a fox family. Could it be who he thought it was?

Athair smiled as Knuckles took in the scenery. The front yard was beautiful with well-kept flowers and trees decorating it nicely giving the mansion richly nice look, as Knuckles and his ancestor walked by everyone outside bowed to them. Knuckles, once again, felt that uncomfortable feeling.

They got to the top of the mansion steps and were greeted by an elderly dark orange fox wearing a very expensive exploring robe and shoes, standing beside him was a young orange fox, who Knuckles knew as Miles but they preferred to call him Tails. From the way his ancestor and the elderly fox smiled and hugged one another this must have been the 'old friend' his ancestor was telling him about.

"Athair, it has been awhile." The older fox said before looking to Knuckles. "And this must be Knuckles…" The older fox bowed to him making Knuckles smile shyly "Welcome, to my humble home Prince."

Knuckles, looked to the ground, "You don't have to bow."

Athair smiled. "Sweet boy is he not, Merlin?"

The older fox known as Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, must of have gotten that from his mother. Tails, why don't you show our dear prince around while me and Athair catch up?"

The young fox being no more than 4 years old nodded and smiled. "Okay, Uncle Merlin!"

Knuckles and Tails, having already spent time together ran off immediately making the elder's chuckle.

"Rosemary and Amadeus are out on business so I'm here babysitting." Merlin said as they walked off inside.

Athair chuckled saying, "Something, I'm surprised your good at."

* * *

><p>Tails showed Knuckles almost every room in the house but his parent's room and study. They finally came to his play room which consisted of many toys Tails made himself. Knuckles wasn't surprised, Tails was almost the smartest person in their class. He knew how to take apart something and put it right back together in a matter of minutes.<p>

Knuckles plopped down on one of his beanie chairs. "I didn't know your house was THIS big Tails."

Tails giggled walking over to him. "Yep! My mom and dad are inventors and own a business with it so much of the stuff invented around here I helped make. They also invent stuff that goes to other places too."

"Oh yeah like when they come to show my dad stuff."

"Yeah, just like that."

They were interrupted by a knock on Tails' window. "Oh, Sonic is here!"

"Sonic comes here?" Knuckles asked as he walked over to the window as Tails opened it and a ball bounced in and around the room landing on a blue bean bag chair, revealing it to be a young blue hedgehog no more than the age of 5, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Knuckles knew him from class too, both Sonic's parents were knights of the royal family.

Sonic looked to Knuckles with shock as Knuckles did the same with Sonic. "Wow, what are you doing here, princey?"

Knuckles came out of his trance and began glaring at Sonic saying, "My grandfather is here to speak with Tails' uncle."

Sonic beamed looking to Tails. "You didn't tell me your uncle was coming into town!"

Tails giggled sitting in his own bean bag chair, which was orange. "I didn't know either. Mom and dad wanted it to be a surprise I guess."

Knuckles looked out the window as the 'brothers' caught up with each other. He could see the other children playing around out in the garden. He figured they must have been children of the servants and maids here.

Knuckles turned to the two getting their attention. "What's up, prince?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Sonic. "Call me Knuckles, Sonic. And what do you guys do around here?"

Sonic and Tails looked to each other a little nervously. "Well, we usually go out to play but are you sure your ancestor will be okay with that?"

Knuckles thought about it saying, "Maybe we should tell him before we leave. We had to sneak out the castle before anyone else woke up."

Sonic jumped off his bean bag chair landing on his feet. "Leave that to me!" With that he dashed off. Not really scaring anyone since he came over often and did that very often. He ran straight to Merlin's office causing both the seniors to jump.

"Sonic?" Athair asked looking at him with a grin as Sonic dashed over and hugged Merlin

"Sonic, nice of your to visit lad." Merlin said smiling as Sonic then bowed to Athair.

"Nice to see you too teacher. I got that homework done." Sonic said standing up from his bow and showing a big smile that only made Athair and Merlin shake their heads.

"What is it, future knight?" Merlin asked making Sonic scoff.

"Knuckles, wanted to go outside and play with the other children."

Athair and Merlin looked to one another. "In the garden or outside the premises?" Merlin asked.

Sonic looked around the room asking, "Does it matter which?" looking back to the elders as they glanced to one another.

"Hmmm…well, let's see. Promise me that you will watch him, make sure ano one tries anything funny or he gets out of your sight."

Sonic nodded quickly, saluting the two elders. "I promise!" With that he ran back to Tails and Knuckles.

Athair and Merlin shook their heads going back to their conversation.

"I wonder why Locke has such a tight hold on Knuckles. The boy should explore, know the world if he wants to be a better king than him." Merlin exclaimed sitting back in his chair.

Athair sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him, Merlin. Sabre let Locke explore that's how he met Knuckle's mother…rest her soul."

Merlin bowed his head out of respect. Shortly after Knuckles was born his mother died from difficulty of the birth.

"Well, I guess it's because Knuckles is all he has."

Athair said nothing seeming deep in thought. "I am troubled Merlin…."

"Well, at this time who wouldn't be? Seems like crimes are going up especially between the different species."

Athair sighed getting up and looking out the window as Knuckles, Tails and Sonic ran out of the gate and out into the busy streets of Albion.

"Yes, well…I believe it will transfer to the castle soon enough. There is something going on Merlin. I don't know what but I feel as if it is closer than I would want it to be."

Merlin said nothing only joining his friend by the window and missing the children only by a second. Merlin couldn't put his finger on it but he felt the same way.

"Athair, my friend we can only wait and see…"

X

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic walked, letting Knuckles get used to things. Telling him about the different shops, the many parks, who to stay away from and who not to stay away from. Knuckles smelled something sweet in the air. It was the best thing he had ever smelled. Better than the smell of sweets being made in the castle.

"Guys, where is that smell coming from?"

Sonic and Tails stopped looking at each other smiling before looking to Knuckles and taking his hand leading him to a bakery shop. Luckily, Knuckles took off his royal clothing wearing something formal and noble so that he wouldn't get much attention so many people didn't even recognize he was the prince of Albion something he liked through. Sadly, the little ones didn't know of the eyes watching their every move.

They entered into a paradise of candy, cakes and everything of the sort. Sonic and Tails lead Knuckles to the register making a dark cream colored rabbit look to them with a bright smile.

"Well, hello Tails, Sonic. I see you guys brought a friend today." The young female said.

Tails flew to her ear telling her who Knuckles was making Knuckles a little nervous but when the woman nodded making a zipping motion with her hands across her lips Knuckle felt relieved again.

"Your secret is safe with me, little guy. The name is Vanilla Sweets, funny name I know. This is my bakery shop. Wanna come in the back and see what I do?"

Knuckles nodded a little too shy to spoke at the moment. He did have to admit she was a pretty woman. She was wearing a burgundy, lavender and white dress meant for a noble her long hazel brown hair was in spiral curls.

"Momma, momma!"

The rabbit known as Vanilla giggled as she picked up a smaller, light cream colored female rabbit who seemed to be running from a pink female hedgehog, covered in flour. Knuckles figured that the little bunny was the woman's daughter.

Vanilla giggled more before asking, "Now what is it that you two have done now?"

The small female hedgehog, looking at least 4 and quite mad, yelled. "Cream knocked all the flour on me!"

The small rabbit known as, Cream, looked to her mother saying, "It was only a accident. And I said sworry." Knuckles knew for sure she had to be three.

Vanilla only placed the little one on the floor sighed and shaking her head. "You two."

"I know right?" Everyone bright their attention to a white hedgehog carrying a bowl and using a spoon in a circular motion to spread around something in the bowl. Knuckles could see she was one of the many bakers that was there even though she had on a apron she was still quite dirty.

"Their just like us when we were children, Sicilia."

The female known as, Sicilia, shook her head before taking a look at the company. Knuckles thought someone must have pressed pause button on the lady because she completely froze when her eyes stopped on Knuckles. Vanilla saw this jumping into action and pulling Sicilia away.

Knuckles watched as the adults whispered to one another but he attention was brought from that as he heard Sonic go into a hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, Sonic!"

Knuckles turned to look at his companion fall over on the floor with laughter as Tails only shook his head, bringing Knuckles closer to him and getting Amy's attention before she hurt Sonic like last time.

"Knuckles, this is Amelia but we call her Amy, Ms. Sicilia is her mother and this is Cream Ms. Vanilla is her mom. Girls this is Knuckles."

Amy and Cream looked to Knuckles. Cream smiled at him saying, "Nice to meet you Knuckles."

"Yeah, sorry you have to see me like this." Amy added glaring at Cream making her hide behind Tails. Sonic finally got up off the floor seeing as he calmed down now.

"That's what you get Amy, for being so bossy."

Amy smirked evilly jumping on Sonic and getting flour on him and his clothes. "AMY!"

"Alright, alright!" Sicilia yelled grabbing the two and holding each on either side, "I'll take them upstairs to get cleaned up. Finish that cake for me Val."

"Sure thing. Come on guys I'll show you around…well, I'll show you around little guy." She said, directing the last part at Knuckles. They were all interrupted by shouting coming from outside the shop.

"CAPTURE HER!"

Vanilla looked to the children before running out to go see what was going on Knuckles and the others following after her. They seen a small white bat girl running through the crowd to get away from the guards, she had to be no older than 7. Knuckles could see she was almost completely filthy and had on raggedy clothing. Was she poor? She had bag on her back but it didn't seem to slow her down not one bit.

"DON'T LET HER FLY AWAY!" Someone yelled. He wasn't wearing anything that showed he was a guard so Knuckles figured it was the person the little girl robbed.

Just as she was about to fly away she was caught, by someone Knuckles recognized, his cousin Lien-Da. She was at least 15 her brother made his way into view, Kragok, he was 17. Knuckles got a bit upset she was holding the young girl by the wrist making her drop her bag and revealing she had a number of things in them, food, fruit, bottled water.

"LET ME GO!"

"Well…you're the one been causing trouble around here." Lien-Da said as the guards stopped in front of the siblings and the shop owner walked up to the little bat slapping her and picking up the thing she took.

"I'm so glad you finally caught her Lien-Da and Kragok. Now the little brat can rot in jail!"

The little girl squirmed more as Lien-Da turned her to look at her. "Hear that little girl?"

The small bat spit in her face. Lien-Da took her other hand to wipe away the spit before throwing the poor girl to the ground and taking out her electric whip.

"Your gonna pay for that." She said bringing it up but stopped from bringing it down when she noticed Knuckles stepped in the way.

"YOUR NOT GONNA HIT HER!" He yelled a fire burning in his eyes.

"Well…little prince what are you doing here?" Lien-Da asked immediately bringing the whip down.

Knuckles got nervous seeing everyone around him began to bow, even Lien-Da and Kragok. Knuckles saw a shadow go over him and his head immediately fell as a familiar hand touched his shoulder. The small bat took this as a distraction, quickly snatched the bag back and immediately ran off. The shop owner didn't dare make an outburst.

Locke slowly bent over to Knuckles unseeing ear, whispering, "Go with your nursemaid." Knuckles didn't hesitate running over to the floating carriage where his nurse maid was.

Athair and Merlin ran up to the screen having been warned by a guard that watched over the children as they left the house. Locke and Athair locked eyes almost glaring at one another.

Amy and Sonic ran out with Sicilia following only to end up bowing as Athair and Locke got into the carriage.

"Val?"

"I'll explain later." Vanilla spoke quietly.

Everyone got up when the carriage was completely gone. The shop owner quickly got up and walked over to the Lien-Da and Kragok.

"Wait! He walked up to Lien-Da and Kragok who seemed to going else where. "That little brat stole from me again."

"Our job here is done." Was all Kragok said as he and his sister got on extreme gear and rode off.

* * *

><p>Athair and Locke hadn't said a word to one another as Knuckles' nursemaid comforted him telling him it would be alright. They got back to the castle with Locke asking Athair if he would meet him in private. Knuckles ran to his room before Locke could say anything to him.<p>

Knuckles cried in his room for hours before his ancestor walked in. Knuckles ran up to him crying on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, grandfather. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Athair smiled to him sadly. "I know Knuckles. I know but it's alright… I got your father to calm down. He wants to see you…"

Knuckles was nervous about that but Athair took his hand and guided him to his father's study. Locke was sitting at his desk looking at some papers before Athair reassured him and left the father and son alone.

"Knuckles, sit down don't be afraid of me." Locke said making Knuckles slowly but surely sit in a seat in front of Locke's desk.

Locke could see the anger towards him in the boys eyes and he didn't like it the least bit. He loved his one and only child, he only connection to her. He just didn't want anything to happen to him. He was the only succession to the throne on his side. He surely didn't want the crown to be passed down to Lien-Da and, definitely, not Kragok.

"I know I am hard on you about learning and training. Not letting you leave and explore the city. I really shouldn't be seeing as one day you will rule Albion and I want you to rule it with intelligence and a good sense of justice. What I seen you do today for that little girl, that was brave of you but she did need to be punished for her crime and insulting the royal blood."

Knuckles was going to say something but stopped himself. His father continued.

"From now on your grandfather Sabre will teach you privately, at his home on Angel Island."

Knuckles looked the floor with tears streaming down. "But…."

"It is final… when your training is complete you will come back here."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

* * *

><p><em>Mother ended the tale there making the children whine. <em>

"_Mother, how long will that be?" _

"_Why didn't you finish?" _

_The elderly hedgehog sighed with annoyance. "Because it is time for you little bugs to go home." She said shooing them all out the door of the training facility and into the arms of their mothers._

_A young white hedgehog came up to her having heard the children talking about the story to their mothers. _

"_Why didn't you finish it grandmother?" _

_The elderly hedgehog giggled. "I want them to come back for more, don't I?" _

_The young girl shook her head smiling. _

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. Show me you guys want more. This might even give me something to work on with my other stories. Thanks, later guys! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: 15 Years Later

**Chapter 1: 15 years later**

**Thanks for the people that put this story on their faves list and alert list. Also thanks to those that asked could I continue the story. I did plan on continuing. I know this isn't the day I said I would post this but since I was already finished with the chapter so I figured why wait? I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As usual sorry for the mistakes I made in the chapter, you know their there. **

* * *

><p>"<em>MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!" <em>

_The elderly hedgehog sighed, she knew what the young girls wanted. _

"_Girls maybe tomorrow."_

"_Booo!" _

"_Come on!" _

"_You promised!" _

"_You said that yesterday…" _

_Mother could only chuckle at the little ones replying, "I know what I said." _

_One of the young girls began to cry. "You promised that you would tell more of the story. It's not fair!" _

_The other young girls got upset glaring at the elder. "Mother, look what you did!" All at once the girls began to verbally voice their displeases and complaints.  
><em>

_Mother was shocked and getting so irritated. She had actually did it on purpose. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" The girls immediately stopped. "I just have to remember where I started from…" _

"_MOTHER!" _

"_Alright!" _

* * *

><p>15 years had passed and many things had changed for the best and others for the worse.<p>

A crowd had gathered down almost every street in Albion going all the way to the castle. It was a celebration parade to welcome the prince home after 15 years away. No one noticed the blue and pink blur speeding to the entrance of the gate. There was to be a royal party to welcome back the prince and they had to be there.

Sonic, now 20, skidded to a stop at the bottom of the steps placing his date down on the ground beside him. Sonic had grown tall and quite handsome. He was soon to take his father's place as leading knight of the royal family. His mother was just waiting for him to finally settle down. He wore his royal knight suit. He got one made red and white to match his date.

Amy, now 19, glared him down as she fixed her dress and hair. She had grown into mature and fine young woman, long beautiful hair and bright green eyes. Amy, like most girls her age, was busy making a future for herself. We could all say her mother was praying that it was going to be an inspiring baker. She asked Sonic not to run too fast. She didn't want to go to a royal party with her hair and dress looking like she just threw it all on. She had spent a lot on her dress. The top looked like ribbons wrapped around her and the bottom was made up of elegant red and white ruffles. She spent so much time on her hair which was pinned up with a beautiful big white rose hair pin and don't let her get started on her jewelry.

Amy sighed not wanting to completely blow up on Sonic. "I asked you not to run so fast. My hair might be messed up."

Sonic only smirked fixing his tie and glancing at her. "Your fine Amy, as always. Come on let's go in."

Amy sighed once again with a smirk only following the blue speed demon inside. Which Amy was shocked at the change, they had really out done themselves with the decorations. They even decorated the halls going toward the throne where everyone gathered. Amy was one again amazed at how colorful everyone was. All were elegantly dressed and waiting inside to greet the prince. It was evening so by the time Knuckles would arrive to the city it would be night fall.

"Wow…"

"Amy!"

The sakura hedgehog smiled as her best friend ran up to her and hugged her, as if they hadn't seen each other in days. Cream still had that sweet demeanor about her, one reason Amy was so protective of her. Her hair touching her shoulders, her smile brightened anyone's day. She wore an elegant peach, orange and white dress. Her hair all curled with diamonds to help bring out the glitter in her dress. Because of Tails she was able to come to the party as a guest and not the cook.

"Cream, you look amazing."

Cream, now 18, giggled and blushed. "Thanks! And so do you."

Amy smirked and shook her head. "Yeah, no thanks to Sonic. Where is Tails?"

Cream took a second to look around. "Hmm, I don't know…Where ever he is, he's with Sonic that's for sure." That brought them both to giggling.

"Awww, you two have really grown."

Amy's smile was immediately wiped from her face making Cream look to her nervously. They both turned to look at the one speaking, Lien-Da. Lien-Da dress seemed to outshine every other female in the room. Amy thought it was so tight if she breathed the wrong way she would rip it.

Amy and Cream bowed to the woman out of respect. She wasn't on the throne but she was still royalty.

"Hello, Lady Lien-Da." Amy said with a smile even though Lien-Da seen right through her.

Lien-Da only smirked. She knew that Amy didn't like her, never have and especially when Knuckles was sent away. Kragok made his way up to the trio smirking at Amy, which made the female hedgehog cringe.

"Sister, as much as you would love to talk to the guest, we must stick with the family. You ladies look nice by the way."

Amy and Cream bowed and give the male thanks. With, Amy doing her best with not sounding disgusted or disrespectful in any way. You could say she didn't like Kragok either.

Lien-Da glanced back at him before turning her glaze back to Amy and Cream. "Well, I guess we'll cut this short girls. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Will do." Cream replied while Amy only watched till the siblings disappeared in the crowd of people.

Cream only breathed a sigh of relieve as Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad their gone." Amy said as she and Amy made her way to go find their dates and talk to a few guest on the way.

* * *

><p>"Wow…look at them all…I bet we're going to get a whole lot of good stuff tonight."<p>

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why have you been so nervous about this? Have we ever gotten caught?"

"It's a first time for everything Rouge."

Said female only sighed standing up on the roof as her companion stood up beside her. She wore a black tight fitted suite with a mask covering her face. She look like a human since her hood pushed down her ears.

"Shadow, I know what I am doing…"

"Rouge, he saved your life once...He's most likely not the same as he used to be."

Rouge never forgot that day. She was just a dirty and hungry child trying to survive. That day she stole whatever she could sell and get money so that she and the other children could survive for the winter and thanks to the prince that was possible. Shadow had been trying to convince her for years against this, reminding her of that day every time but the bat was determined. This was who she was.

"I remember, Shadow. You don't have to constantly remind me."

The crimson hedgehog sighed there was nothing he could do. "Be careful Rouge…"

Rouge said nothing as she jumped down off the roof to find a way inside.

* * *

><p>The gate to Albion opened getting everyone's attention. A young child beamed with excitement.<p>

"There he is!" She yelled pointing as royal soldiers walked by in unison with a carriage hovering in slowly behind them it had the Albion royal family crest and colors. Everyone cheered as stemmers and graffiti was blasted out as the carriage made it's way to the castle.

Amethyst eyes looked out at the crowd on both ends of the street, almost in shock and awe at the many that came out in celebration of this day.

"Look at this."

The eyes were brought from the window to the elderly echidna looking out of the window on his side. Sabre, former king of Albion.

"Knuckles…all these people are here to welcome you back." The elderly echidna smiled looking back to his grandson.

Knuckles made a small smile. He had truly grown. He was tall and very built, his amethyst eyes glowing with power and domination. The prince would be just as excited if only that one person was going to be home to greet him. Just thinking about that person made the smile go away. Sabre saw this and knew exactly what caused that.

"Knuckles, he is always with you. This is a joyous time and just imagination how the castle looks."

Knuckles smirked once again. He knew his ancestor was smiling down on him. 5 years after Knuckles left Athair passed away. It was suddenly, so suddenly that he still believes someone had something to do with it. But tonight was his night and he was going to get to see all his old friends again…and his father.

Sonic and Tails stood on a balcony right outside the throne room. You could see all of Albion from that balcony. Tails, now 19, was still just as sweet as he was when he was young. The smartest young man in all of Albion, he over went his mother and father when it came to inventions and engineering. He wore an expensive tux matching the colors of his date, Cream.

"There he is…" Tails said as he took a little sip of his drink. Sonic smiled at his 'brother'.

"I just hope he hasn't changed into some stuck up prince."

Tails almost choked on his drink making Cream groan in disdain and rush up to him, checking over his suit.

"Aww, Tails please don't dirty your tux already." She said wiping him down with a tissue making Amy and Sonic look at them both with their eye-brows raised and smirks on their faces.

Tails chuckles at her. "I didn't get anything on my suit, Cream. Plus, look."

Cream looked up at him before turning her gaze to noise in the streets. Her smile grew and she gasped.

"He is here." She said watching the carriage get closer.

Halfway to the castle the electronic billboard tuned into the cameras watching the carriage. From there everyone got to see Kunckles and his grandfather standing on top of the carriage acknowledging the crowd and waving to them.

Amy couldn't help but shake her head and smile. "And the girls are going wild." Sonic wanted to laugh but he only smirked to that.

"He's gotten bigger and taller. You and him might be a challenge Sonic." Cream said with a giggle.

Sonic only rolled his eyes at Tails and Amy joined in with her laughter. "I wouldn't mind fighting with him for the fun of it."

Rouge was just about to go inside till she looked at the billboards. She couldn't believe her eyes. That small boy that saved her 15 years ago was now a man…a big man. Of course the bat blushed she had always thought of the day she would see the prince again. How she would tell him thank you for what he had done. But he had been sent away, it saddened her greatly for she had even grown a little crush on him but nothing would come from that she knew. The thief only sighed and made her way inside, she had business to attend to.

x

Knuckles looked up to the castle people had gathered onto to other balconies waving and cheering at him but his attention was brought to where his friend were and then to his father.

Sabre only smiled, he wasn't about to show his disappointment between the father and son's relationship in front of the entire kingdom. Knuckles turned his attention from his father back to his friends. He knew he couldn't show that he still had that kind side in him to them in front of his father but didn't mean he wouldn't have time to.

It took a little while but they made it to the castle with Knuckles giving a speech in gratitude of everyone welcoming him back. Sabre couldn't have been any prouder. The carriage made it pass the gates to the castle. Once then the gates were closed for the party to finally commence.

Knuckles and Sabre made their way inside with guards saluting them when they got inside graffiti and stemmers came out of everywhere.

"WELCOME HOME, DEAR PRINCE!"

Knuckles couldn't help but smile as he and Sabre made their way to the throne room guest clapped and cheered in celebration and joy. Knuckles made it to the throne room, the way the guest stood it lead a trail to the thrones where Knuckles father sat.

Knuckles and Sabre walked in front of the throne and bowed. Knuckles father stood up as his son and father stood back up. Everyone got quiet as three took each other in a hug causing everyone to cheer and clap in excitement.

Knuckles' father put his arms around Knuckles shoulders taking him out to the balcony where more than half the entire kingdom cheering at the king and prince. A servant brought a cordless microphone to the king. The crowd immediately went quiet.

Locke smiled to Knuckles before looking back to the crowd and finally speaking. "The last time I was on this balcony speaking to the entire kingdom we lost a beloved and awesome ruler…." Locke and everyone took a moment of silence for Knuckle's ancestor, Athair.

Locke sighed and continued after the moment of silence was over. "BUT TODAY IS A JOYOUS DAY FOR WE WELCOME BACK OUR PRINCE! My son."

Knuckles smiled as the crowd went wild and the cameras were once again showing him on the screen.

"Would you like to speak to your kingdom, dear prince?" Locke asked giving Knuckles the microphone to which Knuckles only shook his head.

"I will save my voice for tomorrow when I explore and greet my kingdom."

The crowd went wild again and the party guest even began to whisper amongst each other. Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream looked at one another in a worried look. They knew Knuckles was older now so his father just couldn't keep treating him like a kid but they had to warn Knuckles of the things going on around the kingdom before he went out trying to greet just anyone.

Locke only smiled taking the microphone back and hushing the crowd again. "Well, everyone wear your best for tomorrow until then good night citizens of Albion!"

The crowd cheered and parted at the same time. The whole day had been an event so the streets were littered with all types of things from trash to valuables. The king only hoped that would be all the streets would be littered with for tonight.

X

Rouge made her way around the castle slowly and surely. She knew the party hadn't heated up yet so why not take a look around? The bat was there for the announcement the prince going for a 'meet and greet' with the things going on? At her club people were constantly making plans, carrying out those plans and causing trouble around the kingdom and it seemed to be getting worse by the day. But this bat had no time for that. She had a royal castle to rob. Somehow she ended up at the prince's room. She knew it was probably a bad idea going in there, but why not?

The diamond white bat giggled to herself going right inside. She was surprised not to see toys and other children things all over the place. The room was made for a future king and there seemed to be a formal outfit in the middle of the room. Rouge's eyes went wide when she realized that the prince would be coming here to change and her ears confirmed it. She knew she didn't have enough time to leave the room completely so she quickly hid.

"Dear Prince here is your room." A male servant said as he bowed while Knuckles walked inside.

Knuckles smirked for at least his father respected the fact his father realized he would come home a man and not a boy. All his toys were gone even the room looked renovated and made bigger, almost as big as the kings room. Knuckles noticed that there was a very expensive looking tux in the middle of the floor. It completely outshined any other in the party.

"And that there is your outfit for the party on the mannequin, your father has requested to come and speak with you before you go into the party."

"Tell him to come if he wishes." With that the servant nodded and left.

Knuckles sighed beginning to change as his father came in seconds after he was done. Knuckles said nothing as he only looked himself over in the mirror. He didn't have to look at his father's reflection to see the look on his face, the look of disappoint.

"Knuckles I know you are an adult and you can defend yourself now but I don't believe that going out in the city is a great idea." Locke said walking up closer to Knuckles.

Knuckles turned to his father they were only a few feet away from each other. "What are you going send me away again if something happens?"

Rouge watched this from the top of a bookshelf, thankfully, her bat ears made her able to hear the entire conversation. Hearing that made her put all the pieces together. Before, that faithful day you never heard of the prince leaving the castle like the king and his ancestor. Rouge put the pieces together, the prince shouldn't have been out that day and because he helped her and was caught by his father, he was sent away.

_Well, isn't that quite interesting… _The bat thought smiling.

Locke frowned. "Knuckles, you don't understand or know the things that have been going on around the city. A lot of things have changed some for better and some for worse. I want you to understand that and to at least go out with guards, someone to help you just in case."

The knock at the door was the only reason Knuckles didn't respond. Locke called for the person to come in, which it was only Lien-Da. Knuckles frowned to her to which she only returned a smile as a response.

"Your majesty, your father would like to speak with you." She said bowing before she left without a response.

Locke glanced back to her and sighed. "Look, if you do go out to tomorrow, don't go out alone. At least take your friends, some guards, knights, some type of security. And hurry we shouldn't keep the quest waiting for long."

With that Locke left so that Knuckles could finish getting ready. Knuckles growled as he looked back to the mirror and shattering it completely with one, nice punch. Knuckles took a breather as he sat down on his bed. Rouge noticed that he frowned once more looking directly in her direction.

"I know you're here…"

Rouge giggled hopping down from the bookshelf and coming into view. "Well, they trained you quite well."

Knuckles stood up showing how much taller he was to the petite bat and it only made the bat even more attracted to the prince.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

Rouge smirked at him. "Your castle security isn't that great dear prince."

"I asked who are you…" Knuckles said taking a step closer to unknown female. Because of her suit he couldn't tell what species she was.

Rouge once again giggled doing an amazing set of acrobatics to get to the roof. "If you can find me and unmask me than you will know." She stated from the darkness. "Oh…and thank you Prince." She finished with an honest, sexy laugh before completely disappearing.

Knuckles growled only smirking. If it was a game she wanted than a game she would get.

X

The party seemed to be going well, Knuckles got to talk to most of the guest. He didn't have much of a choice. There were a lot of noble females and princesses from other kingdoms being introduced to him. Knuckles soon got tired of it and quickly hid out on a balcony.

"Finally got away huh?"

Knuckles smirked turning to see the blue devil he once grew up with standing in the corner. Sonic hadn't changed in attitude but Knuckles could tell he had definitely gotten stronger. "When did you get out here?"

Sonic scoffed. "Not too long ago. Amy was chatting away with some guest and while I was supposed to be getting refreshments I came out here." He said walking over beside Knuckles. "She'll understand."

Knuckles chuckled shaking his head and looking out towards the city. It didn't look any different to him. "Sonic, what's been going on here?"

Sonic's smile fell as he sighed, "Knuckles a lot of things have changed, I say for the worse rather than the best."

"Well, here you are!"

The males turned around to see Amy standing in the balcony entrance tapping her foot on the ground and glaring at Sonic before looking to Knuckles and smiling. She ran over to him and hugged as if she was a sister to him. He couldn't lie, Amy had grown into a beautiful young woman and he wasn't surprised that she and Sonic had getting close, closer than friends from what he could see.

"It's great to you see you back." Amy said looking Knuckles over. "Gosh, your even taller than Sonic, bigger too. How hard did they train you?"

Knuckles chuckled nervously saying, "Hard enough."

"There you guys are!"

All three brought their attention to Cream and Tails who were next to give Knuckles a true and friend filled welcome home.

"Wow, Amy these guys completely tower over us." Cream said giggling. Knuckles could see that she was a very sweet girl, already, he felt a big brother, little sister attachment between them. She had also grown in a beautiful young woman.

Tails hadn't changed much still humble but even smarter than he was before. Knuckles was beginning to believe that Tails was better than any engineer in the entire Kingdom, may be even the world.

Knuckles was glad he came out there, he didn't care to much to speak to the nobles and other higher ranked guest, especially certain family members like he did with his friends. He was prepared for the all the questions Cream and Amy had. After a while Knuckles began to wonder about the mysterious female that challenged him till he happened to look past the guest and seen a shadow quickly go by the doors the lead inside the entertaining hall. Knuckles smirked, his training came in hand just like it should.

"Excuse me guys." Knuckles said quickly leaving the balcony before they could protest.

"JUST BE BACK BEFORE THE DINNER!" Amy yelled as he was already making his way through half the guest.

Sonic snickered holding in his comments as Amy glared at him. Tails and Cream only shook their heads at the two.

X

Knuckles lost the mysterious being twice the only thing keeping him on her trail was her scent. He caught on to it quickly thanks to his training. Eventually the female knew she was being followed. Rouge wanted to use her wings but then he would figure out what species she was and she did pretty well to keep that hidden.

Knuckles was getting tired of running after the woman so he began doing things to corner her. To which, it didn't take long. He got her to hide in the library, he knew there was only one way in and one way out for her especially with the bag she was carrying. He didn't know what was in there but he knew that must likely it belonged to the royal family and maybe even the guest. That's when he figured out that mysterious female was a thief.

Rouge sighed smiling as she turned around looking to the prince. "Well, you cornered me."

Knuckles only frowned at her. "I should have known you were a thief and had the guards looking out for you."

Rouge's smile didn't fall. "Awww, come on princey. You don't need this stuff half of it you can replace."

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Knuckles looked back to the library doors hearing his father go into a rage and the guards running around the castle in an frenzy. Knuckles turned back to the female seeing she was on the roof looking down at him.

"What have you done?!"

Rouge blew him a kiss and to his surprise she escaped through the window on the roof. Knuckles immediately knew only a species that could fly could get up there, that narrowed his choices down a great deal. Knuckles ran out of the library and following the noise. He fought his way through the guest seeing someone had entered their treasure room. Most of his mother's prized jewels were encased in there.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE AND COMPLETE DISREPECT!"

Knuckles was in the front of the group with the rest of his family watching as his father stomped around the room. Knuckles noticed a couple of things that were encased were completely broken into without tripping the alarm, that was supposedly the best in the kingdom. With whatever equipment the thief had she was able to quietly and completely rob them blind.

"How could anyone get into the cases?! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALARMS!" Locke raged stomping up to the poor soul in charge with the security.

"Y-y-your majesty, I have no idea how anyone could have gotten past the security without tripping it."

Locke growled looking to the guards. "And who was supposed to be watching the doors!?"

"We were here the entire time your majesty, we promise you."

Knuckles knew exactly who it was and that mysterious woman was apparently an expert at her trade of choice. Knuckles tightened his fist, she not only disrespected his mother but in turn she also disrespected him as well. Amy, Cream and Tails looked to Knuckles with a worried look as Sonic watched Lien-Da and Kragok who seemed to be whispering to one another. He turned his glance away from them feeling quite suspicious but making sure he would keep it to himself.

Sabre ordered the guards to make the guest leave him alone with Locke and let Lien-Da and Kragok go on with the dinner part of the party. Knuckles glanced back at his grandfather as he walked up to his son and placing his hand on his shoulder as Locke leaned on a show case that once held Knuckles' mother's favorite necklace. She looked quite beautiful in it in the picture that hung above the case.

Sonic and the others stayed close to Knuckles cheering him up or trying rather. They knew in a way he was going to feel like none of this would have happened if he hadn't come home. Also, he felt like it was more trouble coming his way.

* * *

><p>Rouge looked over all her treasures, some she would sale others she would keep, like the beautiful emerald and gold necklace. She knew who it belonged to but it was so beautiful and whatever it was she wanted, she got. She stared at it even as Shadow walked in but he paused staring at it and then frowning at her.<p>

"Rouge, what have you done?"

Rouge looked to him with an annoyed look. "You know how I work Shadow…Why do you look like that?"

"Rouge you know who that belongs too…"

Rouge only rolled her eyes placing the necklace in the nice case it was in. "Shadow, yes I do and-"

"No Rouge, you've gone too far this time. You could have taken anything else in that treasure room and then you let the prince see you." Shadow's anger was very evident.

Rouge frowned standing to her feet. When Shadow was angry he was scary but she didn't let him scare her like he did others so easily.

"I know that! But what does it matter she isn't going to wear again anyway."

Shadow growled glowing red making Rouge drop her demeanor. "That's doesn't matter! They will do everything to find that necklace! They could have cared less about the others things but king truly loved the queen and that was he first gift to her and the last thing she ever wore. Like I said you've gone too far. You have not only disrespected the late queen, but the king and the prince as well."

Rouge glared with tears forming, she was beginning to get emotional. "Did they care when they took everything from MY family?"

Shadow sighed looking away and shaking his head saying, "Rouge that is not the point."

"Then what is the point than Shadow?! What is the point?!"

Shadow sighed once again. "Rouge…please be careful. They will find you at any cost and we don't need any more problems. I don't want to have to deal with Lien-Da and Kragok. Just promise to be careful and don't get yourself into any trouble for a while." With that Shadow left praying that this would eventually blow over.

Rouge refused to look to him. She knew he was only protecting her, she also knew she was wrong but what did it matter? In a way she felt quite guilty, what if the prince didn't show mercy on her this time? What if she died for this? Rouge only continued to look the necklace over. She sighed placing it in the case and putting it a room with the rest of her prized treasures. She would give that back, she owed the prince that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think. See ya later! <strong>

**-Bliss**


	3. Chapter 2: Albion

Chapter 2: Albion

**I know it's been a LONG time for this story and no ones probably wants to read it anymore but bare with me. I noticed that I'm giving the characters almost another personality that I think goes well with the story so sorry if their personality seem off to you. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, hope you guys enjoy. **

**Bliss~**

* * *

><p>Knuckles woke up the next day and went into motion trying his best not to think about what happened the night before. He just wanted to be happy to be back home. The crimson prince started with his morning workout. He requested a workout room to be added to his quarters. His room wasn't the little boys room he once knew. It looked like a future king's room. Library, tech communication area, king sized bathroom, his own eating area, and dressing and bed room area was the biggest parts, especially his bed. Crazy as this sounds he requested his bed from his grandfather's castle. He found it more comfortable and…peaceful.<p>

He was boxing when a knock came at the door. "Come on." He said catching his breath as an elderly squirrel came in smiling at him.

"My my, you've grown!" She squealed running up to him and hugging him despite the sweat that was dripping from him.

Knuckles chuckled only hugging her back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said as she pulled away from him. "Now you have to go change your clothing."

The squirrel, who everyone called Aunt Eddna shook her head and rolled her eyes all with a smile.

"Nope. Those young girls will know who has the good connection to you." She said winking.

Knuckles shook his head before grabbing a towel and drying himself off before he would get ready to wash up and have breakfast.

"What brings you to my room?"

Eddna laughed loudly saying, "Well, big boys don't have play rooms anymore."

Knuckles chuckled again before watching a small girl peak in the door. "Grand- I meant Madam Eddna?"

Eddna looked back seeing a small squirrel girl looking from the crack in the door, her granddaughter Edena. "Well, come in Edena. Remember to address you highness." The grandmother said nodding her head in Knuckles direction.

Edena stood up straight and then bowed. "Welcome home your highness. I am Edena and if you need my grandmother you need me too!" She boosted standing back and giggling along with her grandmother.

Knuckles chuckled himself. "I see she's more you than her mother."

Edena got quiet as Eddna only chuckled lowly. "Well, of course, her mother died the same day she was born."

Eddna watched as Knuckles looked to Edena before he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry for that. I know how it feels." He said getting Edena to look at him. "My mother died shortly before I hatched so I'll never know her except from the stories your grandmother tells me."

This made Edena smile and say, "Yeah she tells pretty good stories."

The small child and Knuckles laughed at this making Eddna smile. "Alright Edena, go get the other girls ready while I deliver my message to the prince."

Knuckles stopped the small girl knowing that she was about to bow. "You don't have to do that when you're alone with me."

Edena hugged him herself. "Now the older girls will be jealous!" She giggled running and bumping right into Lien-Da.

"I'm so sorry Lady Lien-Da." She pleaded bowing quickly and just as quickly getting up and running off.

Lien-Da sighed but not without rolling her eyes. She continued her stroll around the castle but stopping at Knuckles' room door seeing it was cracked. A little listening wouldn't hurt.

"I came with a message from your father you know…"

"I was starting to figure that out."

"It's not about last night, but your should know your 21st birthday is coming up and usually you would have been married off two years ago and gave us a energetic little echidna running around here by now."

"Oh come on…"

Eddna only laughed. "Oh hush, your father wants to have breakfast with you in his office privately."

"And I can only guess that, that is what the topic will be."

"Ehhh, it's gonna come up. I think he already has a suitor as well."

"I swear if it's the Acorn princess, I'm going to run away."

Eddna laughed so loud it was as if the doors were wide open. It actually annoyed Lien-Da for she never liked the elderly squirrel to begin with.

"My dear prince, you've only met the princess Acorn once. You haven't seen the beauty she has become now that she is a woman."

Knuckles sighed. "Whatever. Get out so I can get ready."

Eddna chuckled and as Lien-Da heard her footsteps coming to the door she walked causally passed it.

"Have a wonderful day your highness." With that Eddna closed his door and left. She was about to walk away till she looked by the corner of her eye and seen Lien-Da down the hall. She smiled chuckling lowly. "You don't fool me child…You never could." She said walking away the opposite direction, knowing very well that Lien-Da heard her every word and she meant for her to.

Knuckles washed up and made his way to his father's private quarters because when his father said private it meant private. His grandfather, Sabre might attend but that was it.

* * *

><p>Knuckles arrived just as his father did. They gave each other a hug and good morning before taking their seats across from one another. They made small chit chat with Knuckles mostly talking about how he traveled the world at times with his grandfather, meeting people and experiencing things he thought was both, terrible and beneficial to his growth in body and in mind. Locke enjoyed every minute of it. Even when Knuckles was a toddler running about and adventuring all over the castle and telling him about the little things he found that Locke already knew about. The joy Knuckles got from telling him about those things gave Locke joy. It was when he grew older that the problems started. Locke and Knuckles dodged those topics. After a while of telling of ones adventures and experiences the food arrived. Bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, grits, toast, pancakes, waffles, and French toast. A plate with a block of cheddar was placed on the table just in case along with the syrup, salt and pepper.<p>

Knuckles and Locke waited a few minutes before eating knowing Sabre would show up after the food was placed on the table and not before like he taught them. Something both father and son would agree they couldn't stand. After what seemed like forever to the two echidna the former ruler finally showed up.

Sabre looked at them with a smile. "Well, good morning nice of you both to wait for me." He claimed sitting down at the end of the table while Knuckles and Locke only sighed and began picking what they wanted.

All that could be heard was forks and knifes hitting plates but Locke didn't want to get too full and not want to talk. He took a bite of his pancake before speaking.

"Knuckles, I'm sure Eddna told you what I wanted you to come here for and why it had to be private." He said as Knuckles nodded and seeing his mouth was full Locke continued. "Your going to be 21 in a month and usually 18 is the age we marry off the princess' or princes' but you were away and I really didn't want to marry you off at that young age."

Knuckles stopped chewing and was about to speak till he made sure he swallowed his food. "You wanted to wait till my birthday party for me to marry my suitor?"

Sabre couldn't hold in his laugh from the way Knuckles reacted. "No, my boy. It'll be an birthday/ engagement party."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at his grandfather and father saying, "But I'm pretty sure I already know who you want me to marry so what will be the point?"

Locke chuckled lowly. "I know but your grandfather suggested it. I think it should be a mascaraed party, I mean you may not unmask Princess Sally but it'll fun for the other ladies."

"Very disappointing but fun." Sabre asked making Knuckles roll his eyes.

Knuckles sighed asking. "Didn't you get to choose mom?"

Locke and Sabre stopped smiling with Locke looking to Sabre and the old king looking down at his plate eating faster.

Locke scratched his head. "Actually yeah I did. Your grandfather didn't approve at first but he knew me and your mother were going to get married anyway rather I took the throne or not so…Just marrying Sally will be beneficial at the moment."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow looking to his grandfather and then looking to his father. "Is this part of the thing you was telling me about last night?"

Locke nodded saying, " I just received news today that Ivo Robotnik, all overlander and humans had declared war against all mobians the alliances of the kingdoms is what we need right now. No I haven't announced it to the kingdom as of yet."

Knuckles nodded understanding, he didn't really know Sally. He had only met her once when their father's had met to talk about respectable trading routes and all the other sorts.

"And what about the things going on in the kingdom?"

Locke sighed looking down in shame that he couldn't control his own kingdom. "Well, there has been war going on inside the kingdom itself. Echidna against wolves, wolves against hedgehogs, hedgehogs against foxes, you name it. And since our species is bigger and richer seems like we're getting most of the attacks but from what I understand we're the ones starting everything!" He yelled throwing his hands up.

Knuckles could see the frustration in his father's face. He did notice something different about his after when he first seen him he just didn't know what till now.

Locke took a deep breath before continuing. "That is why I ask that when you do go out please take Sonic with you at least. I trust him and he asked about you almost every week when he could."

Knuckles chuckled at that making sure to keep it to himself so he could throw it in his face. "I will father don't worry." He said looking to grandfather before continuing, "Grandfather taught me well."

Sabre winked at him finishing his food. "Well, Locke let's let the boy go get ready for another one of his adventures." He said getting up and walking out.

Locke sighed before eating a piece of ham. "We'll talk more later." He said as Knuckles nodded to him and watched him leave.

Knuckles soon got up himself after finishing the waffles and French toast. He took a little walk around the castle before coming to the training grounds and seeing Sonic training the young ones that would replace him one day. Some had to be as young as 12 and as old as 16. Knuckles smirked making his way down there.

"Alright guys and girls, you all actually did good today but your slacking." Sonic said walking back and forth in front of the lined children.

"Come on Sir, none of us messed up this time."

Sonic smirked. "Oh I know I was just seeing who would speak up on everyone's behalf." He chuckled as everyone whined but stopped before bowing. Sonic rolled his eyes while they weren't looking as he turned to see Knuckles walking up. "Well, well, look who it is."

Knuckles chuckled. "I hope your training them well." He said as they got up.

"Welcome back your majesty." They all said in unison.

"Thank you. You're all pretty good from what I see." Knuckles said as Sonic sighed.

"Alright, get out of here!" He yelled as the children laughed getting their things and running off to their next lesson. "Please don't be late again today for the afternoon, my father will be teaching!" He yelled before they disappeared.

Knuckles laughed seeing his old friend get frustrated by someone else was refreshing. "Seems the tables have turned."

Sonic scoffed, "Yeah right. What is you want princey?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at him before answering, "My father requested that I take you with me on my walk around the kingdom or least explore enough today."

Sonic slapped his forehead, "Yes I am the fastest knight but why me!?"

"Because you asked for it."

Knuckles and Sonic looked back to see a purple hedgehog with blonde curly patch of hair on the front of her head. Bernadette, also known as Bernie, Sonic's mother.

Sonic knew he was defeated as Bernie bowed before walking up to the prince and hugging him. "It's nice to know your back home with us." She said as Knuckles smiled to her.

"It actually feels good to be back." The red prince said.

Bernie only smiled looking to Sonic with a mother to child look. "You both better get ready, everyone is already crowding the streets now waiting on you." She said before looking to Knuckles and giving him a normal smile.

"Will do." Sonic grumbled as Knuckles laughed.

Bernie watched them both walk away before glancing at the shadow watching them. She smirked walking off, she knew who it was and why they were listening but she also knew there was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>Amy sighed leaning on the counter waiting for the next costumer. She really didn't care to do this she would rather be in the kitchen cooking. And the sakura hedgehog didn't just bake either. She was one of the best chefs in the restaurant that her mother and Vanilla added on to the bakery but since they were short on helping hands in the bakery shop here she was.<p>

The bakery was now on the second floor while the restaurant took over the first. She liked being there seeing the look on the faces of the beings who ate her food and tasted it for their first time. There were many other restaurants but her mother and Vanilla's was the best in her eyes. She smiled leaning up and walking over to a picture of her when she was 12 and Cream, 11, when they were finally done with it. Their mothers, fathers and all the workers took a picture in front of the restaurant that they respectfully named, Athair's Cuisine. And just for that the King asked everyone to take a picture again with him in it.

Amy placed the photo back in it's place before, looking at the door when the bell went off.

"ROUGE!" She squealed and began laughing as the said bat glared at her.

"You do that on purpose when I have a hangover and you know it." The bat exclaimed before leaning onto the counter.

Amy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Rouge smirked taking off her sunglasses. One thing about the bat she was never low on money. She always had new outfits and wore a new outfit every day. Amy almost envied her but how could she seeing as Rouge had it rougher than anyone she knew. Today's outfit was a black halter top suit with hot pink belt with a pure diamond and silver heart on the front of it. 'Bad' was in silver cursive across her chest in silver glitter. She had ear piecings going up her ear only stopping near the top with the bottom earring being a diamond and silver heart earring bud. The suit stopped at her knees while she wore hot pink high heels. She carried an expensive hot pink bag with her with hearts all over it. Her main colors were hot pink, black and white. Amy was surprised the diamond white Bat wasn't married yet, even noble men that hung out at her club were drooling over her. With all the offers Amy couldn't tell what the bat was waiting for.

Rouge playfully placed her hand on her face as if she was thinking. "Well…I need a biiiiiiiiiiig cake…. For my BIRTHDA!" She yelled hopping up and down while Amy laughed.

"Seriously?" She said taking out a pen and paper to write down her order. "How big are we talking? Because we already have a GIANT cake on the order board already." The sakura hedgehog pointed out as a matter of fact.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Listen here pinky…I'm just kidding I just want a little heart shaped wine cake for myself, you and Cream and the guys too if they want any." She said playfully. Amy and Rouge both knew that Cream didn't drink.

Amy just narrowed her eyes at the bat, "Really, you know she doesn't drink and I'm not doing that to her. And I don't breaking up another fight between Shadow and Sonic."

"Oh come on, she needs to loosen up and you have to admit that was pretty funny."

Amy shook her head and quickly looked back to make sure her mother or Vanilla wasn't coming before coming from behind the counter.

"Listen here bat girl. My mother believes STRICTLY that me and Sonic are going out on a date to your restaurant that night and we won't have anything to do with your party. It took me WEEKS to convince her of that and you're NOT going to come in here and mess things up."

Rouge giggled. "Like she doesn't know, EVERYONE who is anyone will be there. Maybe even your mother."

Amy rolled her eyes before returning behind the counter. "Just keep it quiet. Plus the prince should be making his rounds around the neighborhood by now."

Rouge acted as if she shocked but really she had forgotten about that. "Well, I wonder if the big strong prince will stop by here." She said giving Amy a knowing look.

Amy chuckled. "Yes, I know Sonic will be with him."

"And Tails!"

Both women looked to see Cream almost completely covered in floor coming from the back. "I just got done speaking with him. He said Knuckles requested to stop by here himself!" She exclaimed. Amy and Rouge could tell that she more excited about Tails coming than anyone else.

"Well, I know it's going to be packed here so..." With that Rouge put back on her sunglasses and got ready to leave.

"Rouge, wait! Don't you want to say thank you?" Amy asked stopping the bat right in her tracks.

Rouge had to keep her composure as she turned around smiling, "Maybe some other time."

Amy raised an eye brow as she smirked saying, "Sorry to say it's gonna have to be now."

Rouge went pale as she looked seeing the streets get so crowded that people was blocking the door to the restaurant and cheering. She cursed under her breathe as she made her way back to the counter and leaned on it causally. _It's alright Rouge, you can keep your composure with any other male, and you sure can do it for this one…even though you stole the most precise thing from him_. Rouge thought as she sighed.

Amy and Cream giggled to one another taking her nervousness was from not wanting to see the prince right now and definitely not in front of them. They watched as the crowd parted and Sonic and Tails followed by a lot children rich and poor before Knuckles made his way in chuckling at how annoyed Sonic was.

Cream giggled as some of the children she knew ran up to her and the others, mainly the poor ones, ran up to Rouge.

" LOOK WHO CAAAAAME!" One very excited little lady bug exclaimed bouncing up and down while holding Rouge's hand. She went by the name of Niza and was only 4 years old.

Rouge giggled as the other children excitedly asked her to look at the prince. She sighed but yet smiled saying, "I see him, I see him."

Amy and Sonic seemed to be talking among themselves with Amy giggling more than talking because Sonic seemed to be annoyed by the children more than anything. Tails and Cream were naturals with them while Knuckles just couldn't stop chuckling at how excited they seemed to be with him around.

"Well, didn't think I would get this much attention." The prince exclaimed as he made his way up to the counter with where everyone was.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him. "Seriously?" Amy only hit him and smiled at Knuckles.

"Pay grumpy here no mind. I wasn't surprised you wanted to stop by here on your little tour."

Knuckles chuckled saying, "Way wouldn't I? I especially had to when I saw what you guys named the restaurant. Thanks by the way."

Amy and Cream blushed. "It was no problem." They both said as Amy came from around the counter greeting the children as she walked over to Rouge bringing attention to the bat who was trying to not bring attention to herself.

"Welllll, Knuckles this is someone I would like for you to meet but believe it or not you guys kinda already met." The sakura hedgehog said placing her arm over her friend's shoulder.

Knuckles looked to the bat feeling like she was familiar and he especially like the fact that she was good with children from what he could see. She was better than Sonic and that was good enough.

"MS. ROUGE HIS GOING TO TALK TO YOU!" Niza exclaimed as Amy laughed shooing the children from around her and little Knuckles get a good look at Rouge's figure.

The prince could tell she worked extra hard on her legs because they were more toned than anything else and her hips were wide giving him that idea even more. He could even say he was attracted to her.

Rouge giggled before bowing then placing her hand out for Knuckles to shake. "Welcome home Prince. As my friend did say we've met before but not under positive circumstances."

Knuckles then put the pieces together. "It's you!"

Rouge almost lost her composure before he continued.

"You're that bat girl I helped years ago."

Niza ran up to Knuckles hugging his leg and yelling, "YES AND WE THANK YOU FOR THAT!"

Rouge calmly pulled the child to her giggling, "Not more grateful than I am."

Knuckles almost blushed by controlled it saying, "It's was no problem I wasn't about to allow Lien-Da to hurt an innocent child not that she, her self, would have."

Amy and everyone looked to him with a shocked look. Knuckles only looked to them with a surprised look of his own.

"What? She wouldn't hurt a child no matter what. She just did it to cause a seen and get my father's attention." He explained with Amy fist pumping in the air.

The sakura hedgehog always knew that Lien-Da had a soft spot but she still didn't like her.

"Anyway, I see you're not that dirty little girl you used to be. Tells me that you took the second chance to better yourself and care for children like you." Knuckles pointed out making everyone know that he had looked her over pretty well.

Rouge giggled hiding her blush very well, she was quite attracted to the prince, more attracted than she wanted to be…than what she should be.

"Well, Thank you either way, but I must be going…" She said as she was about to give Amy some money so that the children that ran under her could get whatever they wanted Knuckles stopped her before she could even reach her hand out.

"No, I'll pay for them and all of them basically." He said nodding to Amy only winked back. She knew to send the bill to him.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The children jumped with joy and began looking for their favorites and new stuff they wanted to try.

Knuckles chuckled as he and Rouge looked at one another again almost starring at each other. Sonic and Tails glanced at one another while Cream and Amy tried their best not to coo out loud. Rouge smiled showing her teeth before walking up to Knuckles looking up to him.

"Thank you again my prince…" She said sweetly pointing her sunglasses down so she could see him more clearly. Knuckles held his smile and his composure well knowing that he knew here from somewhere else as well. Rouge slipped him a card with her club logo on it in his pocket. "Meet you there." She whispered in his ear before walking over to the window and getting ready to fly away.

"Wait for my Ms. Rouge!" Niza exclaimed running over to her with her bag of goodies. The small lady bug looked back to the grown-ups before laying her eyes on Knuckles. "Thank you so much again!" She said as she and Rouge flew off.

The other children thanked him before leaving themselves fighting their through the crowd to return home or back where ever they were before Knuckles was spotted walking down the block.

Amy walked up to Knuckles bumping him with her elbow as he looked over the card he was given.

"What did you think?" She asked as Knuckles only glanced down at her smirking.

"Where is this club?"

Amy giggled going back to her post. "It's a underground club. She mostly makes her money from that and the foster home she runs." She explained taking out a stool and sitting on it as Sonic hugged her from the back.

Cream walked up beside her. "Yeah, we go almost every night. It's pretty fun."

Knuckles only raise an eyebrow at her before looking to Tails for confirmation. The double tailed kitsune only looked away as if he heard nothing. Sonic chuckled leaning unto Amy's shoulders.

"We're not going there." The blue speed demon claimed getting a look from Amy. "What?! He's never gotten drunk or been to a club. He's been on Angel Island training and reading and all that other stuff."

Knuckles rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Actually I did do some exploring. I'm surprised you guys couldn't tell I was little drunk last night at the party."

"WELL, that settles it we're going!"

Vanilla and Sicilia came up the steps just at that moment. "Where are you guys going?" Sicilia asked with one eye-brow raised.

"To the park to show Knuckles' the monuments of his ancestor!" Any exclaimed pushing Sonic away from her and then pushing him and Tails towards Knuckles. "We'll meet you guys there after we're done here."

"Ah ah!" Sicilia said walking over to Knuckles and giving him a big hug to which he returned. "It is nice you see how big- I meant that your back!"

"MOM!"

Vanilla only giggled moving Sicilia away from him and giving him a hug herself. "Oh my…" She said as Cream quickly pulled her away from him.

Amy quickly started getting everyone on the move. "Alright! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" She exclaimed pushing them down to the back and down some steps to get them outside.

She gave Sonic a quick kiss before going to explain to the citizens that Knuckles and his guards were guided out the back so they could get away. She knew that they would be gone before the crowd got back there. Most of the crowd consisted of females. She was just lucky her mother was too distracted by Knuckles to bother getting the real information out of her. Amy's mother wasn't being very controlling just didn't want her daughter making the same mistakes she did.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was tired but he was grateful he got to walk around and greet many people and see many things, some he would address his father about. From his little time of walking around the city when he was little, he could see a lot had truly changed. Some businesses grew bigger and some did not others were new and he made sure to stop at those. Neighborhoods were bigger and nicer, he was pretty sure some weren't and Sonic didn't take him to those parts. All and all from what he could things seemed good but he knew that was just today, who knows what could have happened if he went the down the wrong street and with the wrong guards. The prince would make sure to visit every corner of his kingdom before he touched the throne.<p>

Knuckles truly thought they were going to the park to wait for Amy and Cream. They went to the park but only for Knuckles to see Athair's monument, greet more people and leave. Knuckles was starting to figure out that Amy had codes for certain things and Sonic knew them all. They actually went to Sonic and Tails' place. It was in a nice neighborhood and wasn't too big either. 4 bedroom, 3 bathrooms, dining room, large enough kitchen for Amy and Cream to do all the cooking they wanted because Sonic didn't bother and a nice sized living room with a big tv, high tech computer system and security system. Sonic and Tails worked hard for all of this. Their parents refused to spoil them, Sonic was a royal knight, and Tails a brilliant engineer and nothing was going to be thrown on their laps.

While they were waiting for the girls Knuckles kept looking at the card Rouge handed him and that made it harder to get Rouge off his mind. Her scent was intoxicating, her eyes had to be jewels, and her snow white fur and dark tanned skin looked soft and well taken care of. But he couldn't help feeling that he met her somewhere else…But where?

He was brought from his trance as Sonic took the card from him looking it over. Knuckles told his father that he would be with Sonic and Tails till the morning which he father didn't mind seeing as he did trust Sonic and Tails. But Knuckles did leave out a certain fact: He was going to that club just to see Rouge. The prince took the card back to which only Sonic shrugged and walked over to his closet to find something to wear.

"You damn sure can't fit anything in my closet so Amy most likely is shopping for something for you."

Knuckles chuckled, "Well, how would she know my size."

"Big and tall that's all we need to know."

Tails shook his head as he finished something on his computer. "Alright. Here you are Knuckles." He said walking over to Knuckles and giving him a pretty fancy looking communicator. "This is the type you won't find in the stores because I made them especially, it has me, Sonic, Cream and Amy's communication numbers already in there and its untraceable. You can add other numbers if you like."

Knuckles nodded looking it over. He had to admit he was pretty impressed. "You're going to run everyone else out of business Tails."

Tails chuckled. "Naw, I doubt it. Hey, Knuckles did your dad tell you about the war?"

Knuckles sighed as Sonic took a seat on the couch next to him. "Yeah, he told he hasn't told anyone else in the kingdom."

Sonic shook his head. "Sadly, we don't have enough adults and teens to fight so those 12 year olds you seen are going to be assisting."

"He told me that he wanted me to marry the princess of Acorn as a better alliance but I'm pretty sure other kingdoms are going to be throwing their own princess' at me as well."

"Well, look at the bright side you'll take the throne in the next year or two, have another succession and keep Kragok and Lien-Da off of it."

Knuckles scoffed. "Yeah, that's my mine objective. Look, I know they shouldn't take it but doesn't mean I want it."

Sonic and Tails only glanced at each other before Sonic fully looked to Knuckles. "Listen, you're your father's only child. I know you feel like it's a prison, hell you always have but look at the bright side you'll be in more control of your life. Plus you'll have a hot wife, not hotter than mine but you know what I'm saying."

Tails just shook his head as Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Sonic. The azure hedgehog shrugged his shoulders as a knock came at the door.

"Come on Ames!"

"Alright, alright!" She yelled as Cream giggled neither one of them were dressed up just yet. They didn't want to look suspicious to their mothers. "I'm glad everyone doesn't know you're here." She said giving Knuckles a bag. "I got two outfit I know you can fit but I don't know your fashion statement."

Knuckles chuckled. "Well, we'll all have to find out now won't we?" Getting up and walking off to one of the 3 bathrooms to wash up.

Amy looked to everyone before saying. "Someone is excited to see a certain someone."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not." Amy glared at him before he chuckled harder saying, "I meant Shadow."

Amy only rolled her eyes as She and Cream walked off to go get ready. Tails looked at Sonic shaking his head.

"You're just mad that he can run just as fast as you can."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about putting the club part in here but I felt it should have it's own chapter plus I want more chapter for the story as it develops. Please R&amp;R tell me what you guys. THANKS! Till next chapter! <strong>

**~Bliss**


	4. Chapter 3: The Underground

**Chapter 3: The Underground**

**Hey guys. I've had this document just sitting because I haven't had time to upload it but here is the club screen hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes guys, I have read this thing like 2 or 3 times but you know me I usually read my documents pretty late at night when my body is fighting me to get rest so I fix and miss things. You would think I would pick better times to read over my documents XD. Anyways enjoy**

**~Bliss**

* * *

><p>Everyone was dressed up and ready. Amy picked the right stuff for Knuckles, he wore dress pants with a white button up shirt and royal purple vest with a decorative pocket piece, his shoes were black and he wore purple and black rings around his dreads. Knuckles didn't think he looked bad at all but he wasn't used to dressing like this for going out at night or going to a night club.<p>

Sonic wore something similar but with jeans and shoes, his dress shirt was yellow with his shoes being the same color. Amy wore a black halter dress with a faded yellow skirt and black flats, she didn't feel like wearing heels tonight. She was wearing faded yellow pearl necklace, earrings and bracelets. She had on yellow eye shadow, black eye liner and yellow lip stick.

Tails wore something more like a business man would wear. He was fully dressed in a dark gray suit with a light blue shirt and gray and blue tie, and wearing black dress shoes. Cream was wearing a blue, black, and white dress that was high in the front while low in the back with the halter top of the dress being completely blue and the rest having blue, white and black zig zag, with black and white zig zag earrings, and her necklace was thick white lace with black zig zag. Her eye shadow was blue with black eye liner and blue lip stick.

Cream looked at her date then Amy trying to fix up Sonic then looked to Knuckles trying to hide his amusement of it and smiled, saying, "Knuckles, I'm sorry you don't have a date."

Knuckles only smiled to her saying, "It's alright."

"Yeah, by the time we walk in he'll have one. Look at him." Amy said giving the red prince a wink.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah, his the prince of course he's going to get dates."

Amy raised an eye brow at the azure speed demon. "Jealous?"

Tails and Cream already started to shake their heads, they were starting already. Almost every time they went to the underground Sonic and Amy got into an argument, for what? Anything, of course. Sonic sighed walking to the door and opening it for the ladies.

"We better go before the line gets long."

"It's always long."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what? It's true."

Cream smiled to Knuckles showing him she was enjoying this just as much as he was. "We're going to have fun." She reassured him.

Amy chuckled rolling her eyes and grabbing Cream's hand. Tails waited till Knuckles walked out before activating the alarm and leaving after them.

X

The Underground… It was a club literally underground and almost as big as the royal castle itself. It had a giant dance floor, a bar in the north, south, east and west area of the club, a restaurant on the 'first floor', rooms in the 'basement', and even some tables on the second floor where the dance floor and bars were. The tables were set up in between each bar. The restaurant closed after a while but then there was also a kitchen in the club so there was drinking, dancing and dining.

The club was mostly technology based and Rouge thanked Tails for that. Disco lights shining from the ceiling with a dance floor that light up in all colors were the only lights you were going to get in the place. Of course the bars had lights. The tables had their own individual lights on them so the people could see what they were eating and drinking.

The tables were round shaped, with black, white or hot pink cloths on them. The lights had heart shapes all over them giving off an almost romantic sense. The bars were almost the same the stools being hot pink and heart shaped with the North and South bar being black and the East and West bar being white with heart shaped stools. The light figures were heart shaped as well.

Rouge could look over the whole club from her office. It kinda blended in with rocky walls of the club giving her an advantage. Not only could she see her employees she could see who was entering the club as well. She had a security system in one corner giving her a view of the outside of the club, a king heart shaped bed with black and hot pink linens, a bar area matching the bars in the club and a desk for business. She has a heart shaped vault in the wall right beside the bed, where she kept most of her treasures. She could hide her bed and vault with the click of a button but that was only when business was involved. Rouge was looking at the club fill up as usual when Shadow got her attention.

"Well, I didn't think we would get such an honored guest." He said glancing back at Rouge while standing in front of the security cameras.

Rouge turned from the club view and smirked as she looked at the security footage. She could see Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream and…the prince. She smirked even though she was a bit nervous.

"Well, I was hoping he would show up." She shrugged applying more of her lipstick.

"It was smart of Amy to bring him to the back doors."

"Why?"

Shadow sighed lowly. "Who knows who might be here to cause trouble especially since he's come home."

Rouge understood that. There wasn't always something happening at her club but some nights nothing happened all night. Rather it was fight or some fools making plans to hurt someone or ruining something and in the process cause trouble in her club. A LOT of the people of Albion came here nobles as well, and their children, while your making plans for trouble one of the king's nobles could be listening and cause a lot of trouble for you and everyone involved.

Rouge looked back at the club seeing Amy and the others taking a seat. "Well, I'll just go down there make sure things are going smoothly. Come get me if something fishy happens or shows up. And let them through the back."

Amy and the others choose a black table close to the door just in case someone Knuckles didn't need seeing him was there. Amy and Cream didn't work too hard convincing Shadow to let them in through the 'back' where they wouldn't be seen by many people either. They all ordered food and some type of drink well, sitting and talking.

Knuckles looked around seeing many females dressed pretty provocative and showing a lot of skin, males just seemed to wear something expansive to impress the ladies. Knuckles went to bars before, Sabre actually let him have his first drink on his fifteenth birthday. It was the most disgusting thing Knuckles ever tasted in his life but it gave him a relaxing feeling when he ignored the taste that didn't stop Sonic's teasing after he found out though.

The waiter brought their drinks which it turned out to be Rouge dressed very finely. She wore a black dress with a heart shape cut out in the back, she wore white high heels with white diamonds earrings and white diamond necklace. Knuckles thought her breast was going to make a burst out of the dress and he found himself even more attracted to her than before. He found himself smirking at her and Rouge returned the smirk placing his drink especially slow.

Amy and Sonic glanced at each other with Amy hitting Sonic as he began his taunts anyway.

"I would like my drink too miss." The speed demon said tilting his head.

Rouge only glanced at him before looking back to the tray of the rest of the drinks. "Now, now mister knight you know that the royalty is served first."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You just did it because you like him."

Rouge giggled. "Yes, I do." She said seductively while looking at Knuckles and giving everyone their drinks. "But I don't think the prince like a lady so up front."

Knuckles chuckled lowly sipping his drink and saying, "After what I will have to deal with a couple of weeks I'll be welcoming such a lady."

Everyone else was putting the pieces together except Cream. "What do you mean? Their going to marry you off already?"

Knuckles sighed and sipped some more of his drink. "Yeah, apparently because of the impending war my father thinks it would be good to have me an engagement/birthday party to unite the kingdoms."

"I'm guessing he already has a suitor in mind, hmm." Rouge said taking a seat beside Knuckles. Some tables were big and could hold eight people while, some could hold six all the way down to two people pair table. The one they currently were at held six people.

"Oh yeah, Princess Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom…" He said looking from his drink to everyone shocked face.

"But…I thought they were already on our side?" Tails asked looking between Sonic and Knuckles who only shrugged.

"I thought the same thing." The crimson prince said taking another sip of his drink. "But apparently not. Though I still think it's just an idea nothing official…hopefully."

Sonic raised an eye-brow which made Amy narrow her eyes at him as she took a sip from her drink. The sakura hedgehog already knew that her date was about to turn into a big asshole.

"What's wrong with Princess Sally? Don't tell me someone else has your heart?" Sonic picked getting Tails to shake his head and Cream to reach over and hit him in the arm. Rouge only chuckled calling over a waiter to bring them more drinks.

"You all are a trip, you know that?" She said lounging back in her chair as watched Amy fuss with Sonic about his behavior.

"Sonic, you're not even drunk yet and your acting up."

Knuckles chuckled saying, "He just missed me. You know how he shows his emotions."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him and was about to say something till someone walked up to the table and his whole demeanor changed. Knuckles and everyone looked back to see a black hedgehog. He wore nothing but a red v-neck shirt, black pants with black, white and red shoes that took a more technology side to them. He wore two gold rings on either wrist but really made him stand out was his quills that had a unique look to them.

"Hey, Shadow!" Cream yelled even waving to which Shadow smiled and nodded to her before turning his attention to Rouge.

Rouge sighed already knowing something wasn't right. "I know you didn't come up to the table to speak so what's up?"

Shadow only nodded his head away from the others. "You know how business goes." He said before disappearing right in front of everyone making Knuckles blink.

"Did he just…"

Sonic scoffed. "Yep, Chaos Control. The same thing he used to cheat in our race."

Amy rolled her eyes as she got up and took Sonic's hand. "How about we go dance while we wait for the food." Sonic didn't or rather couldn't protest because Amy was pulling him to the dance floor either way.

Cream waited till Amy and Sonic disappeared into the crowd before whispering to Tails and taking his hand. "We'll be back guys or just call us when the food is here."

Knuckles just looked at the young couple go to an elevator. "Where are they going?"

Rouge only smiled sipping the drink that Tails had left, just like Cream, he didn't drink.

"Now if I tell you that you will have to repay me." She said winking at him.

That made Knuckles eyes go wide when he put the pieces together. "Does Amy and Sonic know that they…"

Rouge giggled saying, "What do you think? She did wait till they left."

Knuckles looked at his half empty drink and said nothing else about the matter. He was just still shocked by it all. Cream and Tails? What in the hell could they be doing?

"What in the hell could they be doing?" Knuckles finally came out and asked as Rouge only giggled and got up from the table.

"Uh uh, you'll have to be brave enough to ask them." She said winking. "I'll be back my prince." With that Rouge also disappeared into the crowd leaving Knuckles alone.

The red prince sat and finished his drink before ordering another. He didn't really care to get up and socialize less he be noticed and get A LOT of unwanted attention for tonight. Right now he just wanted to be a normal echidna in a hot club. He couldn't stop thinking about Cream and Tails though. He would have expected that from Sonic and Amy but them two? Not until they actually officially married. He chuckled maybe Cream wasn't as innocent as he thought she was.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S YOU!"

Knuckles' head could have fell of his shoulders as he looked to see the waitress serving their food looking at him in shock. He could also see she causing him to get some attention from others.

"I didn't recognize you at first. I'm sorry if I stared at you, your-"

Knuckles gently pulled her down mouth to ear and said, "Listen, I just want to have a quiet yet fun night so please keep this to yourself." With that he gave her a $300 tip and she quickly walked away.

Knuckles sighed a sigh of big relieve and placed the tray on the table himself. He wished Rouge had served him. He took out his communicator and began to dial Amy but then thought about Cream and Tails first. He decided to dial them first but neither one of them was answering him and before he could try again Amy and Sonic returned to the table. He kept his cool when he thought about it Cream was 18 and Tails was 19 what would be wrong with them doing whatever it was they were doing.

Amy took a seat before looking around and raising an eyebrow. "Where is Cream and Tails?" She asked setting the plates down by who ordered what.

Sonic just looked at his plate which told Knuckles that the hedgehog knew exactly what they were doing. Knuckles only shrugged.

"They said something about going to one of the bars-"

Amy narrowed her eyes saying, "Stop right there. You're a horrible liar Knuckles."

Sonic only coughed getting her attention. "Maybe they left while he wasn't paying attention and went off somewhere. You know how they are Ames." Sonic said giving Knuckles a knowing look. While he seemed like he was calling Tails on his communicator he actually sent Knuckles a quick text.

"_I just saved your ass Princey." Blue Blur- Sonic_

Amy rolled her eyes and took out her communicator just as she seen Tails and Cream rushing up.

"Sorry about that Knuckles. Thank goodness the food is here I'm starving." Was all Cream said as she took her seat.

The guys said nothing as everyone but Amy began to eat. The sakura hedgehog couldn't do anything but play with her food as she tried to piece together what in the hell was going on with Cream and Tails. Where did they go? From the direction they came from could have been the bar or the elevator leading to the first floor, or Aurora forbid the 'basement'. The other question was why did they leave after she and Sonic went to the dance floor? Was it something she or Sonic wouldn't approve of? Or maybe….

Cream noticed Amy's attitude but said nothing. She was nervous knowing that Amy was quiet she was putting things together and Cream didn't need that.

"Amy something is wrong with your food?"

Tails hit Sonic which caused the blur hedgehog to only eat faster and Knuckles could only watch it all.

"Where did you and Tails go?" She finally asked looking up from her plate which caused Sonic to choke.

Rouge walked back up right then and there feeling the tension she only looked around and then bent over to Knuckles unseeing ear.

"Um…what's going on?" She whispered watching the screen unfold right before her eyes.

"I have no idea…" was all he could say as he watched Cream nervously look down to her food.

"Because when I think about it you both came from the direction of the elevator. The restaurant is closed and the 'basement' isn't somewhere you two would go. We all know what they do in the 'basement'." She said tilting her head and looking at Rouge, who only was sitting and looking at her nails as if nothing was going on.

Knuckles looked to Sonic for an answer but the blue blur only went back to eating really fast ordering more drinks. Tails only stared at his food and ate acting as if nothing was going on.

"W-w-well I mean we…"

"You guys have been going down to the basement!" Amy declared pulling Sonic's plate from him. "And you knew it!"

Sonic sighed looking at her with an annoyed look before trying to drink his drink as Amy took that from him as well. Rouge slowly tried to get up but she didn't quite make it.

"Oh no ma'am, your going no where! You owe me!"

Rouge narrowed her eyes at her. "She hasn't confirmed anything." Rouge said calmly sitting back down and causing her legs.

Cream and the guys looked at Amy and Rouge with disbelieve. "You've been betting on this?!" The young girl exclaimed looking in between her two friends.

Amy and Rouge continued to stare at one another before bringing their attention to Cream, who was now more confused.

"Well, Cream. What were you two doing down there?" Amy asked giving Cream a knowing look.

Cream looked nervously between them before her head and ears fell. "You know what we doing…" She said quietly but Rouge heard her.

"And what would that be?" Rouge asked her placing her elbow on the table and placing her head on her hands while smiling. Amy was doing something similar as Cream began picking with her food.

"We were having sex okay!"

Knuckles looked down at his food and began to eat but slowly saying, "This is actually good…"

Tails covered his face with his hands as Amy went into a fit of laughter and Rouge just looked down shaking her head but smiling a little harder.

"Like I said Rouge you owe me. Now pay up!" The sakura hedgehog said reaching out her hand.

Rouge looked to Cream with an annoyed look. "As long as you kept it a secret and didn't get caught I wouldn't be in this mess." The diamond white bat said giving Amy $100.

Cream just glared at the two. "You shouldn't have betted on something like that."

"Oh that's not even the worse of it, I've betted on which one of you will become pregnant first." Rouge said pointing at Amy and Cream. "You haven't beaten her at that just yet."

"And we won't." Tails said finally putting his own input into the mix. Sonic narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seriously? Me and Amy don't have to worry about a thing."

Cream shook her head saying, "Amy, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rouge chuckled lowly saying, "It only takes once."

Amy pointed her knife at her. "Shut up you! I'm surprised you haven't had any yet."

Rouge laughed so loud other tables could hear her. "I have plenty of children but thankfully I didn't have to have them!"

"Whatever. I meant birth children."

"Sorry, haven't found anyone worthy yet." Rouge said lounging back in her chair and ordering herself a drink.

Cream looked at with a shocked look. "With all the offers you get?"

Rouge scoffed. "Honey bunny, I'm not taking any of those offers and you know why."

Knuckles glanced to her with curiosity, "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rouge tilted her head and gave a thoughtful look. "Well, for one most of them are already married, and second the others just want my club and to get rid of the foster home."

Knuckles looked to her fully after that. Get rid of a foster home? He would have to ask his father why would anyone want to get rid of a place for children who have no one and nowhere else to go. Knuckles thought Rouge was a pretty amazing woman to do something like that. Seeing as she did grow up on the streets herself.

Amy was kinda skeptical about that. "Are you sure?"

Rouge sat up looking to Amy seriously as she took her drink. "Pinky I have ears and eyes all over this club. You know that."

At that moment Shadow appeared looking serious, as if he didn't already but the others could tell when it was an actual serious look.

"I think his majesty needs to leave here. I seen Lady Lien-Da and her brother come in on the camera and they have employed others to go around the club as their eyes and ears."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Those two. They don't scare me like they do everyone else I could careless if they see me."

Rouge and others said nothing and only looked back to Shadow. "Why do you think they employed others to have eyes and ears all over the club?"

Shadow looked to Rouge with a more serious look than Amy and the others ever seen him do. "Most likely to get information on the late Queen's jewelry and other things stolen from the treasury the night before."

Rouge was nervous on the inside but you wouldn't know it. She sighed calmly turning back to the table and picking up her drink. "I'll be in my office in a minute." With that Shadow disappeared. "My club is also a great place for other spies as well." The bat sighed.

Amy looked nervously to Cream who returned the look. They knew about Rouge's other side job and how well she did it. Neither one of the girls would have been surprised if the bat was able to get into the treasury with just a snap of her fingers, but why the queen's jewelry? Amy and Cream got up at the same time as Rouge.

"Rouge, we're coming with you." Cream said picking up her plate as Rouge shrugged and let them follow her.

Sonic only glanced at Tails as Knuckles watched the girls follow Rouge. The brothers knew her other job as well. Tails even made some of her equipment to do the jobs. Sonic and Tails didn't really have a problem with her side job because it mostly kept her alive when she was young. Rouge was a thief through and through, of course the club brought in more than enough money for her and the foster children but it became a apart of who she was after doing it for so long and after a while longer she began stealing from the nobles what they stole from the poor and then some. Still Sonic and Tails had to ask of all things why the queen's jewelry. Both were hoping that Amy and Cream could get that out of her.

"Knuckles, are you sure you want to stay? You know Lien-Da and her brother can cause a lot of problems for all three of us." Tails asked finishing his food and watching Knuckles as he only turned to look at them.

The prince shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'm not doing anything but drinking and sitting." Knuckles lounging back as a glass cup hit him in the back of the head.

X

Amy and Cream quickly made sure no one followed them before Rouge took her stand behind her bar and the girls took a stool. They waited till Shadow was back at his post in front of the cameras before looking to Rouge who only looked to them with a neutral look.

"Rouge, did you really do it?" Cream asked hoping that she would say no.

Rouge only sighed pouring them something to drink, non-alcoholic for Cream. "Girls, you know what I do and you know why."

"Why that of all things?" Amy asked looking to Rouge with a serious look. She knew Rouge had done it and Rouge could do hard time for something like this.

"Look, its all for a bigger cause alright?" Rouge said drinking more of her drink getting more drunk by the minute. "I'm not doing it out of spite."

Amy and Cream sighed in unison as Shadow only smirked and shook his head. "Seriously, don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." Was his only input on the whole thing.

Amy chuckled lowly saying, "Oh we know. Hey, Shadow how do you feel about Rouge having a crush on the prince?"

Shadow shrugged still watching the cameras. That made Cream giggle, from the moment they met Rouge, Shadow has always been her right hand man. He was a teenage when they met Rouge and from that moment they knew he was Rouge's guaranteed protector and slowly but surely he became theirs too. One thing they did notice about him was he didn't age much. A lot of females had crushes on him but they seemed too shy to even approach him. Even females as bold as Rouge some even thinking she had his heart.

Rouge only rolled her eyes. "His jealous." She whispered making Shadow shake his head but not take his eyes off the cameras.

Amy only shook her head as she got up and walked over to the windows Rouge normally used to look out to the club. Looking up from the club it looked like a normal rock wall but from the inside everything could be seen. Amy noticed a lot of commotion going on.

"Um…Shadow can you go to the spot we were just at?"

Shadow pointed the camera to that spot and disappeared. Amy, Cream and Rouge ran over and looked before their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped with that they ran out of the office.

Knuckles was beating down on the wolf who had threw a beer glass at his head. As he was doing that Sonic was fighting one of the wolf's friends.

"Awww, ain't that cute fighting for your little prince." He teased throwing a punch that landed right in Sonic's face.

The blue speed demon spit out blood before saying, "Your gonna pay for that."

Sonic spin dashed the poor drunk right in the face knocking out a couple of teeth before bouncing back off the bar and knocking him in the back of the head and out cold. When he stood up he noticed Knuckles seemed like he was getting jumped and was about to make his way to him till he seen Tails air kick the dude in the head, distracting him and giving Knuckles a chance to throw the dude over his head into a table breaking it.

Tails then got jumped on but that didn't stop him from flying as high as he could go and coming back down slamming the wolf into the ground. Another wolf came trying to throw in his own punch before Tails could block but Knuckles was on it punching the wolf so hard he flew into the bar.

Sonic and Tails got on either side of Knuckles looking around for someone else to attack. It seemed like a female wolf was about to till her wrist was caught by Shadow's hand. She looked at the black hedgehog with a terrified look as he only pushed her back.

"Do you have any idea who you were about to attack?" Shadow said as the girl looked to Knuckles and his friends and she covered her mouth bowing down low.

"I'M SO SORRY YOUR MAJESTY! I swear if I knew it was you I wouldn't have even let them think about doing what they did!" She exclaimed her face completely on the floor.

Knuckles looked around as others began to put the pieces together and began to bow as well. Knuckles mumbled under his breath, this was the last thing he needed especially with Lien-Da and Kragok near by.

Shadow only looked at the girl with disgust. "Get you and your friends out of here…NOW!"

She quickly got the rest of crew and gathered those who were knocked out quickly leaving.

"Took you long enough." Sonic said wiping the rest of the blood that he seemed to have. When the wolf hit Knuckles with the glass it flew and hit Sonic as well.

Rouge, Amy and Cream ran up breathing kinda heavy. Rouge's mouth fell from the damage those wolves caused she looked to Shadow stomping her way up to him. Amy and Cream walked over to the Sonic, Knuckles and Tails taking what clothes they could find and cleaning them up.

"I want every last one of those damn idiots found. Their paying for all of this!"

"No, I'll pay for it." Knuckles said making everyone look to him. "It was some of my fault as well. Maybe if I hadn't had come this wouldn't have happened."

Rouge shook her head walking up to him and feeling a bit more attracted to him. "No, that's quite noble of you prince-"

"Knuckles."

"Knuckles, but they started it so they will fix it."

"That's if we don't put them in jail first."

Everyone looked to Lien-Da and Kragok looking to them with glares especially pointed at Sonic and Tails.

"Your majesty, I was informed that you were staying at Sir Sonic and Tails' place seeing you here is a bit shocking." Lien-Da said walking over to Knuckles who completely towered over her but that didn't change her look at all.

Knuckles sighed glancing to Sonic and Tails and looking back to his cousin. "I wanted to come here I was hoping I could just blend in but seems that was not possible."

Lien-Da stepped out the way as a guard under cover brought the girl back up making her bow onto the floor.

"I already said I was sorry. I didn't know it was prince." She cried, the poor girl knew she was in trouble, big trouble.

Lien-Da snatched her up bringing her face close to hers. "Then why would your friends just attack him. Where are they so they can speak?"

Just like that the wolf that started the fight was thrown the floor beside her. "I thought he was regular echidna."

"And why would you attack just any echidna?" Kragok said getting beside his sister and glaring the wolf down.

The wolf only returned the glare. "Why do you think?! You echidna go around causing trouble for others and we fight back we're wrong! It's not fair!" He then looked to Knuckles before bowing and saying, "I'm sorry your majesty, like my girl said if we had known it was you and your friends we wouldn't have done what we did. I hope you can forgive me." He then looked up still his eyes only on Knuckles. "Your cousin's here have no right to prosecute us with the things they have done." He said glaring back to Lien-Da and Kragok.

Knuckles took a deep breath before moving Lien-Da and Kragok out of the way. "You're going to pay for the damage you caused here but you're not welcome back. Is that alright with you Rouge?" He said looking back to Rouge.

Rouge nodded and he continued. "I will let you go this time but next time you cause any trouble I can't save you."

The wolves nodded, "Thank you! Thank you so much your majesty." The female wolf said as her boyfriend grabbed her and quickly left fearing that Knuckles may change his mind.

Knuckles looked back to Lien-Da and Kragok putting his hand up before they could say anything, "I will deal with that decision with my father, you forget who is truly in charge here." He said glaring at them both as they looked back to him with almost no fear. He felt something wet running on the back of his neck and realized it was blood without even touching it.

Lien-Da sighed saying, "We should get you some medical attention."

Sonic stepped up beside bowing to Lien-Da. "I will take him if he chooses."

"No, I think you've done enough." Lien-Da said glaring at him, gladly she didn't notice Cream and Rouge keeping Amy calm.

Knuckles growled, he was almost drunk, in pain and losing more patience than he knew he had. "He will escort me." He said before stumbling with Sonic having to catch him.

Rouge quickly came up. "He probably shouldn't go not if you all don't want the king knowing about this and the other things." Rouge said turning to Lien-Da. The bat didn't bow and refused to, knowing what she knew about Lien-Da and Kragok.

Rouge almost glared at them, "I know the things you've been doing around here. I know the troubles you've caused. And so will your king…" She said looking around at the guards. "That goes for all of you…" She finished turning to back to Lien-Da and Kragok who were only glaring at her.

Lien-Da seemed ready to fight her. "You think that stupid orphanage and this club can keep you safe? I know about the dirty, little thieving brat you were and probably still is." She said getting in Rouge's face, to which Rouge only turned fully to her smirking, she pissed the echidna off that was her main goal.

"I don't care what you know, but you wouldn't dare touch those children or me. And you can't." She finished their noses almost touching. "Get out of my club…And don't let me see you here again."

Lien-Da chuckled as Kragok pulled on her arm he got close to her speaking in a tongue no one else but them knew. Lien-Da seemed to calm down as her smirk grew. She then made a motion for the others they employed to follow them. Rouge waited till they left before getting Shadow and Sonic to help Knuckles to her office. She asked Tails, Amy and Cream to empty the club so that her employees could clean up.

Shadow, Sonic and Rouge had Knuckles sit on one of bar stools. Shadow got out the medical equipment he had stanched away. He was going to do it before Rouge stopped him and took the box.

"I'll do it, you just go make sure that EVERY ONE is gone, especially Lien-Da and Kragok's little goonies." She said placing the stuff on the bar and getting it ready.

Shadow was going to protest but Sonic placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded to the door. Some how Shadow understood where he was going and followed him back to the club.

Knuckles only watched them as rubbed his forehead. He expected a headache the next morning when he was hung over but not right now it felt worse than a hangover. Rouge got done with getting the stuff ready and made Knuckles a drink. She hoped it would be strong enough to help numb him.

"Here."

Knuckles looked to see Rouge giving him another drink. At first he didn't think to take it but then again he thought about how painful this process was going to be and took it drinking it all the way down and almost cringing from how strong it was.

Rouge giggled saying, "Hopefully this will help you. Take your shirt off and hold your dreads up."

Knuckles sighed doing as he was told, "How bad is the damage doc."

Rouge only giggled again looking at the little but deep cut on the back of his neck. She didn't care to much for looking at stuff like this, which is why she didn't become a nurse or something like that but being as she was poor and couldn't afford medical attention Shadow had to teach her how to treat her own wounds and others.

"Well, there's a little deep cut back here but most of the glass got in your dreads, which is a good thing." She said getting a cloth and pouring alcohol on it.

Knuckles wished he was completely drunk now his headache seemed to get worse when the air hit his wound. "Will I need stitches?"

Rouge sighed before walking over to him. "It seems so but at least your father won't see it." She said as she began to clean the area around the wound which made Knuckles jump but not too badly.

He took a deep breath after she finished and waited for the worse as he heard her messing with a needle and thread.

"Listen, I know Lien-Da and Kragok are bad news even for me. I wouldn't try them and I hope you won't do it again. They could and will put you in a lot of trouble and make sure I can't help you...again."

Rouge listened as she got the needle ready and walked back over to him. If it wasn't for the blood on the back of his neck and the fact that right now he was a patient she would be having sex with the prince right about now but she wasn't that type of girl despite what others thought. She loved the attention, of course, but she would rather get it from one man and one man only. Rouge placed her hand on his shoulder feeling the strength he held through it, this caused Knuckles to glance back at her.

"I understand." She said giving Knuckles another one of those drinks. "Understand this too, I'm not afraid of either of them, I wasn't that day she made it seem like she was going to hurt me either. Lien-Da will not attack a child, Kragok could careless but he hasn't tired me and that's Shadow's doing."

Knuckles drunk the entire drink feeling more numb than ever. But he didn't miss a chance to stare at Rouge. He had to admit once more she was beautiful. Her shape, her voice, and those eyes…He never forgot them. Some nights when he was away he would think about her, wondering how she was doing, if Lien-Da had finally caught her. When that thought came to mind he would pray that she got away from her again. He even hoped during every winter that she was safe and warm somewhere. To see what she built for herself in the fifteen years he was gone it was amazing. He could see someone as feisty, yet beautiful and smart being his queen and even queen of Albion. He knew she was the reason things were looking up for the poor in the kingdom.

"Your beautiful, Rouge…I kinda hoped I would see you when I got back. I'm glad to see you've come up. Those children they looked up to you…not only as their guardian but almost like a mother figure."

Rouge paused for a second smiling honestly for the first time in weeks. She hated to do this so she took a deep breath before she started. He would still feel everything but it wouldn't be as strong. He shook a little with every movement of the needle. Rouge wouldn't pause because if she did than he wouldn't allow her to start again to finish. She finished making sure the threading would stay in place and then cleaned the wound again. By this time Knuckles was almost passed out. If it wasn't for the strength of her legs she wouldn't have been able to help him to her bed.

By the time she was had gotten him in the bed Amy and Cream walked in as she had taken her seat and was actually watching Knuckles sleep. They looked at one another smiling as she slowly walked up beside Rouge who continued to watch Knuckles.

"You guys can stay here tonight too if you like, I have some rooms on a upper floor for employees when they lose their place or if they do." She said pointing in the direction of an elevator in between the bed and the bar.

Amy sighed a sigh of relieve. "Oh thank goodness, I would rather sleep on the floor of the club than down in the basement."

Cream got out her communicator seeming to text. "I told Tails and Sonic but where will Shadow sleep?"

Rouge giggled. "He has his own house not too far from here but he'll most likely sleep in one of the rooms where you guys are going to just be safe for tonight and plus because I'm going to still be here."

Amy yawned making her way to the elevator. "Well, alright then. Thanks, Rouge. Take care of our prince for us." She giggled getting onto the elevator with Cream.

Rouge giggled waving them off before looking back to Knuckles. Many men had said things to her but most of it was to get her in a bedroom but she knew Knuckles actually meant it. Most high ranked others would look at the children as if they were bugs and that's what really put her off from talking to them or even thinking about their offers. Knuckles seemed to honestly not care about their status, he treated them equally and that's what this kingdom needed. A leader, a true king.

Rouge sighed before leaving and going upstairs hoping that when Kragok and Lien-Da came for their revenge, she would be the only one paying…

* * *

><p><strong>Later, everyone <strong>

**~Bliss **


End file.
